Madison Montgomery
Madison Montgomery jest uczennicą Akademii Panny Robichaux dla Wyjątkowych Młodych Dam. Jest postacią w serialu American Horror Story, graną przez Emmę Roberts. Jest pod stałym okiem paparazzi (ze względu na jej karierę aktorki) i jest znana ze swojego imprezowego stylu życia. Przeszłość Ze względu na niewielkie dochody jej rodziny i z nikim, kto byłby w stanie utrzymać stałą pracę, jej matka wykorzystała wczesne piękno i talent swojej córki, by uczynić z niej dziecięcą gwiazdę. Po krótkim czasie, Madison stała się żywicielem swojej rodziny. Twierdzi, że jej matka była okropna i w pewnym momencie wciągnęła połowę jej kokainy, następnie zrzucając całą winę na swoją córkę, gdy zjawiła się u nich policja. Madison poszukiwała schronienia w Akademii Panny Robichaux dla Wyjątkowych Młodych Dam, gdy wyszło na jaw, że posiada specjalne zdolności. Stało się to, gdy zabiła swojego reżysera po tym, jak skrytykował jej zdolność poruszania się na scenie, telekinetycznie zrzucając mu reflektor na głowę. Osobowość i wygląd Szczupła o blond, falowanych włosach i piwnych oczach o lodowatym spojrzeniu, Madison jest uderzająco atrakcyjną i charyzmatyczną kobietą. Jest niesamowicie pewna siebie, egocentryczna, a także egoistyczna, aczkolwiek jest w stanie ukazać wrażliwość, szczególnie po zostaniu zgwałconą na imprezie zorganizowanej przez stowarzyszenie studentów, na którą wybrała się z Zoe. Próżna i zuchwała, nosi jedynie markowe ubrania, a makijaż utrzymuje zawsze w nieskazitelnym stanie. Relacje Madison z innym uczennicami akademii często polegają na werbalnych obelgach, a czasem nawet na magicznych potyczkach. Madison jest uparta i pyskata, co często skutkuje w tym, że wyżywa się na Nan, Queenie, a nawet Fionie, choć szybko zostaje ustawiona do pionu przez Najwyższą. Natomiast w Zoe dostrzega przyjaciółkę i ta więź zostaje szybko umocniona na imprezie studenckiej; do tego stopnia, że Zoe postanowiła odnaleźć gwałcicieli Madison, lecz koniec końców zostaje świadkiem jej prawdziwych mocy, przyglądając się jak przewraca odjeżdżający autokar jedynie skinieniem swojej dłoni, zabijając w nim prawie wszystkich z wyjątkiem dwóch studentów. Jednakże, wraz z czasem, Zoe zaczyna żywić niechęć względem Madison, a zwłaszcza po ujrzeniu jej narcystycznych i socjopatycznych skłonności, takich jak próba zabicia Misty i brak jakiegokolwiek żalu względem śmierci Nan lub jej samej. Wydaje się, że jej przyjaźń z Zoe nie znaczyła dla niej praktycznie nic, gdyż zrezygnowała z przywrócenia Zoe do życia po tym jak przypadkowo się zabiła, tłumacząc to tym, że "jej przegrana była fair". Mimo to, po doświadczeniu piekła i byciu wskrzeszoną przez Michaela Langdona, Madison odczuwa skruchę nad swoim dawnym podejściem do świata. Podczas odwiedzin w Domu Morderstw wyraźnie ukazuje bardziej milszą stronę swojej osobowości, pozwalając Moirze O'Hara uciec z wiecznego potępienia w domu, a także godząc ze sobą Violet Harmon i Tate'a Langdona. To w połączeniu z wiadomościami o tożsamości Michaela jako Antychrysta, ostudza jej zachowanie względem pozostałych czarownic, nawet w stosunku do Queenie. Żywiła nawet mordercze intencje względem Dinah Stevens po tym jak ta przyczyniła się do rozpadu jej sabatu, okazując swój sentyment i troskę w stosunku do innych czarownic. Fabuła |-|Sabat= Madison Montgomery, Nan i Queenie postanawiają zrobić dowcip nowej członkini sabatu Zoe. Gdy Zoe wchodzi do Akademii Panny Robichaux dla Wyjątkowych Młodych Dam, dziewczęta prześladują ją i ostatecznie chwytają i przypinają ją do stołu. Madison wspina się na Zoe i pokazuje uroczysty nóż, trzymając go nad głową przez cały czas, gdy Zoe krzyczy o swoje życie.Madison zaczyna recytację inkantacji, gdy robi zamach nożem, dziewczyny rezygnują z swojego dowcipu i pokazują, że to był żart. Przedstawiają się, a Zoe poznaje Madison z filmów, które oglądała. Później tej nocy dziewczęta poznają się podczas kolacji. Madison wspominała o swoim życiu przed przyjściem do szkoły i opowiada o incydencie z reżyserem, którego zabiła telekinezą, ponieważ krytykował jej poruszanie się na scenie. Nan szybko potwierdziła wszystkim przy stole, że "wypadek" nie był niczym innym jak rozdrażnieniem Madisona. Queenie wtedy zaczęła krytykować Madisona a wkurzona Madison za pomocą telekinezy rzuciła na nią kolację. Queenie w zemście, dźga się we własne ręce i kierując powstały ból i ranę na ciało Madison. Nan przekonuje Queenie aby odeszły, zanim sytuacja się pogorszy. Zoe i Madison pozostają przy stole, a Madison oświadcza, że biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, wygląda na to, że Zoe będzie jej nową najlepszą przyjaciółką. Madison dostaje informacje za pośrednictwem mediów społecznościowych, że w okolicy odbywa się impreza i zaprasza Zoe, by ta z nią jako jej nowy "najlepszy przyjaciel". Na przyjęciu Madison zostaje zauważona przez jednego chłopaka z okolicznego bractwa i informuje go, by podał jej drinka. Bez jej wiedzy facet miesza tabletkę gwałtu z drinkiem. W rezultacie Madison zostaje zaprowadzona przez chłopaka do sypialni. Grupa sportowców gwałci półprzytomną Madison, niektórzy nawet nagrywają ich stosunki na telefonach, dopóki ich przewodniczący z bractwa, Kyle Spencer nie wchodzi z Zoe. Gwałciciele i Kyle (który został znokautowany) idą do szkolnego autobus i próbują uciec, ale nie idą daleko, ponieważ Madison, teraz świadoma, chwyta ich autobus za pomocą swojej telekinezy i niszczy ją, odwracając ją do góry nogami. Tylko dwóch braci bractwa przeżywa, pozostali zostają poćwiartowani i zabici. Podczas gdy Madison mówi następnego ranka, że jest ponad tym, co się stało, później widzimy ją płaczącą w wannie. Po tym, jak dowiedziała się, że Zoe wykorzystała swój dar, by zabić głównego gwałciciela, Madison postanawia odwdzięczyć się Zoe, pomagając jej odzyskać Kyle'a, ponieważ Zoe nigdy nie może mieć żywego człowieka z powodu swojej mocy. Jednak kiedy przybyli do kostnicy, ciało Kyle'a zostało poćwiartowane. Madison wpadła na pomysł, aby ponownie dołączyć inne części ciała do głowy Kyle'a, aby stworzyć "idealnego chłopaka" dla Zoe. Kiedy zaklęcie zmartwychwstania nie działa, Madison wychodzi na zewnątrz do samochodu, podczas gdy Zoe mówi jej ostatnie pożegnania z Kyle'em, ale ona zostwia Zoe w kostnicy, kiedy pojawia się ochroniarz. Kiedy Joan Ramsey i jej atrakcyjny nastoletni syn Luke przenoszą się do domu obok akademii, Madison postanawia, że będzie jej następnym podbojem. Idzie do domu z Nan, ubrana w obcisłą sukienkę, i próbuje flirtować z Luke'em, dopóki nie wchodzi jego matka. Kiedy Joan prosi ich, by wyszli, Madison rzuca nożem w ścianę. Ona również niechcący podpala zasłony. Po zapoznaniu się z nowym darem Madison, Fiona przyjmuje ją jako nową Najwyższą. W sali bilardowej Madison ćwiczy Concilium podczas gdy Fiona patrzy. Wznoszą toast za swój sukces, a Fiona dyskretnie rozlewa swój własny alkohol, ale Madison jest coraz bardziej odurzona. Musi teraz uważać, aby Madison nie zastąpiła jej jako Najwyższa. Potajemnie Fiona próbuje powstrzymać Madison przed zastąpieniem jej. Po powrocie do szkoły Fiona odkrywa, że umiera na raka, a jej siła życiowa i moc wpływa do Madison. Fiona podaje Madison ten sam nóż, którym w 1971 r. przecięła gardło Anny Leigh Leighton (poprzedniczka Fiony), mówiąc Madison, by poderżnęła jej gardło i pozwoliła jej umrzeć w "stylu", ale ona odmawia. Podczas bójki Fiona (pozornie) przypadkowo przecina gardło Madison. Fiona każe Spaldingtonowi pozbyć się ciała Madison. Następnego dnia Rada (która została wezwana przez Nan) odwiedza szkołę, przesłuchując dziewczyny w sprawie miejsca pobytu Madison. Gdy dowiedział się od Nan, że Fiona jest ostatnią osobą, która zobaczyła Madison przy życiu, Myrtle Snow (szefowa Rady) przekonała się, że Fiona zamordowała Madison, aby nie zastąpiła jej jako Najwyższej. Cordelia broni swojej matki, mówiąc Radzie, że Madison nie była następną Najwyższą, ponieważ Najwyższa ma "nie skalane zdrowie", a Madison miała szmery w sercu, to unieważnia jej zostanie Najwyższą. Spalding trzyma zwłoki Madisona jako naturalnej wielkości dodatek do swojej kolekcji lalek, chociaż stale się rozpada, a Spalding przypadkowo wyrywa jej rękę, wyciągając ją z skrzyni. Zoe używa tablicy duchów, aby zlokalizować Madison. Tablica odpowiada "strych". Zoe wchodzi do pokoju Spaldinga i znajduje ciało Madison w skrzyni, a Spalding ją atakuje. Później Zoe, Queenie i Nan przesłuchują Spaldinga. Zadają mu pytania. Zoe pyta go, czy zabił Madison, na co odpowiada "tak", jednak Zoe wie, że kłamie. Zoe idzie do chaty Misty i prosi o pomoc. W akademii Zoe i Misty naprawiają uszkodzoną Madison i wskrzeszają ją. Madison budzi się i mówi "Potrzebuję papierosa". Dziewczyny postanawiają utrzymać w tajemnicy zmartwychwstanie Madisona. Później tej nocy Nan, Queenie i Zoe pytają Madison, co pamięta. Madison odpowiada: "czerwony" i mówi im, jak to wyglądało po drugiej stronie. Później widziana jest ubrana jest na czarno, zaangażowana w monolog ze sobą, ubolewa nad faktem, że nie czuje żadnych fizycznych odczuć i jest w oczywistej rozpaczy. Trzyma płomień w dłoni i pochłania całą zawartość szkolnej lodówki, próbując coś poczuć. Napotyka Cordelię, która właśnie wyszła z pokoju i ratuje ją przed upadkiem ze względu na brak widoku. Gdy dwoje z nich nawiązuje kontakt, Cordelia poznaje prawdę o śmierci Madison poprzez jej nowo odkryte moce. Wiedząc, że Fiona ją zabiła, Cordelia mówi Madison, że musi pozostać w ukryciu, ponieważ nie chce, aby jej matka wiedziała, że żyje. Madison później rozmawia z Kyle'em, którego Zoe ukrywa w szkole, i pyta go, czy pamięta, jak umierał. Wyjaśnia, że dla niej było ciemno i zimno. Czuła się jak w głębokim śnie. Kiedy Madison zaczyna płakać, Kyle próbuje ją pocieszyć, uściskając ją. Co w końcu prowadzi do tego, że dwoje uprawiają seks. Podczas stosunku seksualnego odkrywa ich Zoe, która natychmiast wychodzi z pokoju. Madison później konfrontuje Zoe z tym, co się stało. Podczas gdy Zoe twierdzi, że nic jej nie jest, gdy spała z Kyle'em, Madison proponuje układ. Prowadzi Zoe do swojej sypialni, gdzie Kyle czeka na łóżko i proponuje, żeby się nim podzielili, ponieważ Zoe nie może uprawiać seksu z żywą osobą, nie zabijając ich, a bycie z Kyle jest pierwszą rzeczą, która sprawia, że Madison żyje. Ona i Zoe mają trójkąt z Kyle'em. Madison i Zoe udają się do szpitala z Nan, a Nan decyduje się wejść do pokoju Luke'a, gdzie spotykają się z Joan. Madison ujawnia, że są czarownicami i po krótkiej rozmowie dziewczyny wracają do akademii. Po dotarciu do akademii Madison jest zaskoczona, widząc Kyle niewiarygodnie normalnego, a Fiona ujawnia co mu zrobiła. Madison i Zoe wdają się w kłótnię, ponieważ Madison jest wkurzona, że Zoe zakochała się w Kyle'u i nie dzieli go tak, jak pierwotnie planowali. Jest to coraz bardziej eskalujące, gdy Kyle odmawia jej, gdy próbuje zrobić mu loda i ogłasza, że jest zakochany w Zoe. Madison atakuje Zoe, uderzając ją w tył głowy lampą, używając jej telekinezy. Myrtle przerywa bójkę, a Madison zagraża Kyle'owi, jak zabawnie byłoby go rozerwać, zanim opuściła pokój. Cordelia odwiedza Madison, chcąc pomocy w znalezieniu Misty, ale Madison używa transmutacji, by uniknąć dotknięcia Cordelii, ale później poddaje się i mówi, że nie ma sekretów do ukrycia. Później Myrtle mówi Madison, że Cordelia i Queenie udały się na poszukiwania Misty, ku niezadowoleniu Madison. Misty wraca do Akademii i uderza Madison za próbę zabicia jej. Między dwiema czarownicami dochodzi do walki, ale Misty zyskuje przewagę, zanim walka zostje przerwana przez Kyle'a. Madison (wraz z Zoe, Queenie i Misty) zabijają Axemana. Madison, Misty, Queenie i Zoe rozpoczynają Siedem Cudów. Ostatecznie test Siedmiu Cudów sprowadza się do Queenie i Madison po tym, jak Misty umiera z powodu niezdolności do powrotu z Wstąpienia i Zoe umiera z przypadkowego wypadku na frontowej bramie za pomocą Transmutacji. Queenie nie jest w stanie przywrócić Zoe do życia za pomocą Vitalum Vitalis, a Madison skutecznie zabija i przywraca do życia muchę. Cordelia i Mertyl mówią jej, że jeśli nie próbuje zwrócić Zoe, to nie jest godna, aby być Najwyższą. Madison odprawia ich i odchodzi. Cordelia postanawia przystąpić do testu Siedmiu Cudów, z powodzeniem wykonując Telekieze, Concilium, Wstąpienie i Transmutacje. Madison próbuje dokonać wróżby, aby znaleźć przedmiot należący do Anna Leigh Leighton, ale nie udaje jej się dwa razy w odróżnieniu od Cordeli, która zdaje ten test. Madison przeklina i odchodzi, grożąc odsłonięciem Sabatu przed mediami. Pojawia się Kyle, chcąc wiedzieć, dlaczego pozwoliła Zoe umrzeć, ponieważ oboje znają ciemność poza śmiercią. Wściekły, atakuje ją i mówi, że zrobiła to dla nich. Kyle mówi, że nie jest tak dobrą aktorką i dusi ją na śmierć. Wynika z tego, że zwłoki Madisona zostały pochowane przez Kyle'a i Spaldinga, wykorzystując planowane odejście w celu ukrycia jej zniknięcia. |-|Apokalipsa= W Halloween 2021, wiele miesięcy po zniszczeniu nuklearnym , Madison, Cordelia i Myrtle Snow przybywają do Posterunku 3(wyraźnie nie dotknięte zanieczyszczoną atmosferą) i infiltrują budynek z absolutną łatwością. Po tym, jak Najwyższa nakazuje dwóm czarownicom "odnajdżcie nasze siostry", Madison i Myrtle przynoszą zwłoki Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, Mallory i Dinah Stevens, które ujawniono jako czarownice, w głównej sali. Cordelia wskrzesza ich trzech używając Vitalum Vitalis. Po przebudzeniu Mallory, Madison zbliża się do niej i mówi jej kultowy slogan: "Niespodzianka, dziwko, założę się, że myślałaś, że widziałaś mnie poraz ostatni". Trzy lata przed bombą (2017r.) Po zabiciu jej przez Kyle'a Spencera w 2014 roku Madison wróciła do własnego prywatnego piekła: sklepu, w którym przetwarza niekończącą się linię zwrotów, której każdy klient zachowuje się niegrzecznie i dezorientuje ją. Jest przepracowana, niedoceniona i nierozpoznana. Po tym, jak klient prosi o rozmowę z kierownikiem, Madison zostaje oszołomiona przez swojego kierownika za pomocą paralizatora do bydła i wysłana, by ponownie złożyć ręczniki, które właśnie skończyła składać jako karę. W trakcie jej bezsensownej pracy, Michael Langdon przybywa. Zdając sobie sprawę, że ona nie żyje i jest we własnym piekle, natychmiast uświadamia sobie, że Michael nie jest częścią jej życia po śmierci i ma możliwość wyjścia z nim. Wdzięczna, Madison przyjmuje swoją ofertę, a nawet wydaje się ekstatyczny, widząc swoją dawną rywalkę z Queenie. Aby udowodnić swoją władzę nad Cordelią, Madison zostaje wskrzeszony przez Michaela i przybywa do Szkoły Hawthorne razem z Michaelem i Queenie, szokując Najwyższą (jak również Zoe Benson i Myrtle Snow , która stała po stronie Cordelii) i powodując jej upadek. Krótko po tym Madison jest obecna, gdy Micheal przyprowadza Misty Day z powrotem z podziemi, która została uwięziona w jej osobistym piekle od czasu nieudanej próby Wstąpienia w 2014 roku. Zszokowana mocą promieniowania Michael'a, Cordelia zleca Madison udanie się do źródła skąd pochodził Micheal, Domu Morderstw, w nadziei , że dowie się o nim więcej informacji. Chablis podsłuchuje tę rozmowę i mówi im, że idzie z nimi. Madison jest wściekła na to, że została wysłana do Domu Morderstw, ponieważ wierzy, że Rada Czarownic wysyła ją tam, ponieważ jest zbędna, ale zgadza się na to zadanie, ponieważ chce jak najlepiej wykorzystać swoją trzecią szansę życia. Madison i Behold kupują Dom Morderstw pod postacią typowej pary o nazwiskach Mr and Mrs. James. Przebywając w Domie Morderstw, Madison i Behold rzucają zaklęcie, by widzieć duchy Domu, spotykając się z Beauregardem Langdonem, Tate Langdon ,Benem Harmonem ,Billie Dean Howard i Constance Langdon. Constance zgadza się rozmawiać z nimi o Michaelu, jeśli pozbędą się Moiry O'Hare z domu. Oboje wykopali szczątki Moiry i pochowali je wraz z matką, pozwalając jej spokojnie przejść na drugą stronę. Constance opowiada o gwałtownych tendencjach Michaela jako dziecka, zanim w ciągu jednej nocy osiąga pełnoletniość. Wiedząc, że w końcu ją zabije, zabiła się w Domu Morderstw, aby być z dziećmi na zawsze. Beasses i Madison następnie rozmawiają z Benem Harmonem, który ujawnia, że próbował pomóc Michaelowi, zanim Michael dowiedział się, że Tate jest jego ojcem. Ubrał się w kombinezon z gumy i spalił dusze nowych właścicieli, kompletnie je niszcząc. Krótko po tym, Vivien Harmon ujawnia, że Miriam Mead przybyła do domu z Czarnym Papieżem przeprowadzić ceremonię Czarnej Mszy, która pozwoliła Michaelowi wznieść się do pełni mocy antychrysta. Vivien próbował zabić Michaela, ale jej się nie udało i Michael uciekł. Uzbrojeni w wiedzę o przeszłości Michaela, Madison i Behold, przygotowują się do odejścia, zanim Madison spotka się z Violet Harmon. Madison ujawnia, że Tate był po prostu użyty jako naczynie, aby Michaela został poczęty i całe zło zostało go opuściło po urodzeniu Michaela. Uświadomiła też Violet, że Tate uratowała matkę przed płomieniami Michaela. Violet i Tate zjednoczyli się, dając im szczęśliwe zakończenie. Gdy obie czarownice zgłaszają się do Zgromadzenia. Po ujawnieniu w Zgromadzeniu, że Michael jest Antychrystem, Madison zostaje wysłana, by rekrutować Bubbles McGee, aby ujawnić plan czarnoksiężników. Madison ucieka później z ataku na Akademię, uciekając do chatki Misty Day na bagnach, czyniąc ją jedną z ostatnich czarownic, które przetrwały obok Cordelii, Myrtle, Coco i Mallory. Sabat dowiedział się później, że Michael spalił dusze Zoe i Queenie, a Cordelia udeża Madison za to, że zapomniał poinformować ich o tym zakresie mocy jaką ma Michael. Sabat później wymyśla plan wysłania Mallory w przeszłość i zabicia Maechela przed pozyskaniem jego pełnej mocy. Umieszczają Mallory i Coco pod zaklęciem tożsamości, dając nową osobowość Coco po Madison, aby zdeprecjonować Mallory i stłumić jej naturalne moce, aby uniknąć wykrycia przez Michaela, zanim nadejdzie właściwy czas. Madison pilnuje tych dwóch, pozując jako kierowca uber. Później dowiaduje się, że Dinah Stevens ma reality show i informuje Sabat, że sprzymierzyła się z Michaelem, aby zniszczyć Sabat w zamian za show. Chce spalić Dinah na stosie w odwecie i zdobyć poparcie od Myrtle, ale Cordelia instruuje ich, by trzymali się z daleka od Dinah, aby nie ostrzegać Michaela, dopóki nie nadejdzie czas, na zapłate. Tuż przed Apokalipsą trio zakopują się w leczniczym błocie bagna, aby przetrwać i umieścić się w magicznej śpiączce. Prawie dwa lata później budzą się ze względu na wzrost mocy Mallory. Następnie trójka udaje się do Posterunku 3. Jak pokazano wcześniej, wskrzeszają Dinah, Mallory, a Coco i Madison są wyraźnie poruszone obecnością Dinah. Usuwają zaklęcie tożsamości na Coco i Mallory, gdy Michael przybywa z Mead. Po przybyciu Marie Laveau i zabiciu Dinah (która została przywrócona przez Cordelię po zawarciu umowy z Papa Legba, aby wymienić Dinah za Marie), Cordelia wysadza Meada. Madison chwyta robotyczne ramię Meada i strzela Michaela wielokrotnie, czasowo zabijając go. Zgłasza się na ochotnika, aby zyskać na czasie i powstrzymać Michaela. Gdy reszta Sabatu spieszy, by zabrać Mallory w bezpieczne miejsce, Michael powstaje i wysadza głowę Madison. Plan czarownic się powiódł i Mallory wróciła do roku 2015 za pomocą Tempus Infinituum i zabija Michaela przed jego przemianą, uniemożliwiając Apokalipsę. To także rozproszyło zmartwychwstanie Madisona wraz z innymi przyszłymi wydarzeniami, a ona jest ponownie uwięziona w piekle. Mallory obiecuje wrócić i odzyskać ją po tym, jak pozwoliła jej nieco się "spocić", co sugeruje, że Madison została prawdopodobnie wskrzeszona w późniejszym terminie i wróciła do Zgromadzenia. Umiejętności Madison była potężną, czarownicą, która udowodniła, że opanowała sześć z Siedmiu Cudów. |-|Siedem Cudów= * Telekineza - Magiczna zdolność poruszania obiektami mocą umysłu. Telekineza była pierwszą z mocy Madisona i wykorzystała ją, by zabić reżysera, z którym pracowała na planie filmu. Później wciąż pokazuje niesamowitą siłę, jaką ma w tej mocy, obalając wielki autobus, po prostu wyciągając rękę w jego kierunku i zabijając prawie wszystkich znajdujących się w środku. * Pyrokineza - Magiczna zdolność do tworzenia, kontrolowania i manipulowania ogniem. Madison po raz pierwszy zamanifestowała tę moc, gdy podpaliła zasłony Joan'a Ramsey, a wkrótce potem również podpaliła papierosa Fiony. * Concilium - (kontrola umysłów) magiczna umiejętność zginania woli ludzi i kontrolowania ich umysłów. Madison nauczyła się opanowywać tę moc z pomocą Fiony. Znacznie później, Madison wykorzystała tę moc, aby upokorzyć Zoe i Kyle'a podczas testu Siedmiu Cudów. * Vitalum Vitalis - (wskrzeszanie) Magiczna umiejętność kontrolowania życia i śmierci(wskrzeszanie istot), moc ta polega na wezwaniu ludzkiej duszy z powrotem do ciała. Madison wykorzystała tę moc, aby wskrzesić muchę podczas testu Siedmiu Cudów. * Transmutacja - (teleportacja) Magiczna zdolność do natychmiastowego przejścia z jednego miejsca do drugiego. Madison po raz pierwszy zamanifestowała tę moc, by uniknąć dotknięcia Cordelii. Później użyła transmutacji, by zagrać berka z Zoe i Queenie podczas testu Siedmiu Cudów. * Wstąpienie - (projekcja astralna) Magiczna zdolność zejścia do podziemnych światów po życiu. Madison wykorzystała tę moc, by w trakcie testu Siedmiu Cudów wylądować w swoim osobistym piekle. |-|Inne moce i czary= * Wyczuwanie aury - magiczna umiejętność wykrywania aury. Potrafiła rozróżnić między aurą Moiry i Hayden, komentując, że czaszka Hayden ma inne wibracje niż aura Moiry. * Trzęsienie ziemi - Podczas jej kłótni z Kyle i Zoe, w których ona dotknęła ta ostatnia z lampą, moce telekinetyczne Madison łatwo wywołał mały wstrząs sejsmiczny, który nawet przyciągnął uwagę Myrtle. (Prawdopodobnie moc telekinezy Madiosn urosła w skutek czego zaczęła poruszać domem.) * Magia - Sztuka rzucania zaklęć i wykonywania rytuałów. ** Czar wskrzeszenia - dzięki pomocy Zoe, Madison mogła wykonać to zaklęcie, aby wskrzesić Kyle'a. ** Ujawnienie duchów - Madison wspiera Beholda w wykonywaniu zaklęcia, które pozwala im być w stanie widzieć i być widzianym przez duchy, które zamieszkują Dom Morderstw. ** Czar zrozumienia prawdy - Poprzez garść białego proszku Madison była w stanie sprawić, że Violet Harmon zrozumiała nieznaną prawdę o jej matce i Tate Langdon. ** Czar odporności na promieniowanie i śpiączki - Kiedy Madison, Myrtle i Cordelia przybyły do Posterunku nr 3 , swobodnie krążyły po toksycznej atmosferze świata zewnętrznego, spowodowanej przez bomby atomowe bez żadnych skutków ubocznych promieniowania. Zostało to ujawnione z powodu właściwości leczniczych błota z Luizjany. Trójka czarownic pochowała się na bagnach, aby przez prawie dwa lata pozostać pod ochroną przed promieniowaniem. Ciekawostki * Dzieli swoje nazwisko z Nora Montgomery i Charlesem Montgomery, dwoma postaciami z Domu Morderstw, i mogą być ze sobą spokrewnieni. Jest to mocno pokazane w "Powrót do Domu Morderstw", kiedy medium Billie Dean Howard jest zaskoczona spotkaniem Madison Montgomery i odpowiada, że "znała wielu Montgomery", odnosząc się do Nory i Charlesa. * Jest pierwszą postacią graną przez Emmę Roberts. * Madison jest podobna pod względem osobowości i wyglądu fizycznego do młodej Fiony Goode, która sama Fiona rozpoznaje siebie w niej. Być może z powodu własnego narcyzmu Fiona podejrzewa, że Madison jest Najwyższym. * Madison wykazała się godnym uwagi talentem do wszystkich Siedmiu Cudów, z wyjątkiem Wróżbiarstwa. * W przeciwieństwie do Misty, Zoe, Queenie czy Nan, Madison nie ma wyjątkowej mocy, choć jest znana jako utalentowana w telekinezie. * Po jej pierwszej śmierci i pierwszym zmartwychwstaniu Madison stała się bardziej gwałtowna w usposobieniu niż poprzednio, szczególnie w stosunku do Zoe Benson. Po ponownym wskrzeszeniu po raz drugi w 2017 r. Madison nauczyła się być lepszą osobą od czasu, kiedy była piekle, a teraz przyznaje, że zmarnowała swoje pierwsze dwie szanse na życie, będąc okropną osobą. Próbuje teraz naprawić swoje błędy z przeszłości, czyniąc dobro na świecie. * Madison wydaje się, że doświadczyła trzech różnych wersji swojego prywatnego piekła. W rzadkim momencie podatności powiedziała Kyle'owi, że jej życie po życiu jest ciemne i puste. Podczas próby w Siedmiu Cudów Madison stwierdziła, że jej osobiste piekło było w musicalu. W Apokalipsie jej piekło działa w sklepie detalicznym. * W "Powrót do Domu Morderstw" Madison wydaje się wykazać, że posiada moc wyczuwania aury kiedy dotyka czaszki podanej jej przez Beholda, aby zobaczyć, czy to czaszka MoirY. * Madison jest jedną z dwóch postaci występujących w największej liczbie odcinków American Horror Story, a drugą jest Cordelia Goode. Pojawiła się w 20 odcinkach w ciągu dwóch sezonów. * Wraz ze śmiercią Queenie i Zoe Benson, Madison była przez pewien czas ostatnią żyjącą czarownicą wśród czterech oryginalnych uczennic z 3 sezonu. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Czarownice z American Horror Story Kategoria:Postacie z American Horror Story Kategoria:Dawni antagoniści Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Postacie z seriali Kategoria:American Horror Story